1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of recording an information signal representing at least one information unit on a record carrier having a recording track comprising pre-formed track position information indicative of predefined locations for consecutively recording the information units, and a first one of said locations comprising an earlier recorded information signal, said method comprising: generating from the information signal a modulated signal having successive frames, each frame including a synchronizing signal, and scanning said recording track and recording the modulated signal at a second one of said locations, while controlling such recording so as to maintain a fixed relationship between the track position information and the synchronizing signals.
The invention further relates to a device for recording an information signal representing at least one information unit on a record carrier having a recording track comprising pre-formed track position information indicative of predefined locations for consecutively recording the information units, and a first one of said locations comprising an earlier recorded information signal, the device comprising modulation means for generating, from the information signal, a modulated signal having successive frames, each frame including a synchronizing signal, and recording means for scanning said recording track and recording the modulated signal at a second one of said locations, said recording means maintaining, during said recording, a fixed relationship between the track position information and the synchronizing signals.
2) Description of the Related Art
A method and apparatus for successively recording information signals on a record carrier is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,187,699. The information signal is modulated to form a modulated signal having a frame structure comprising synchronizing signals for positioning the modulated signal in the track at predefined locations indicated by prerecorded track position information. The process of consecutively recording signals in adjacent areas in a track on the record carrier, is called linking. In the known linking method, after a first recording signal is completely recorded, the recording process is continued after the last frame of the modulated signal up to a link position. When a next information signal is to be recorded, the recording process is started at the link position by recording dummy information (usually zero data) up to the start of the following predefined location. Hence, the signal prior to the first frame synchronizing signal of said following location does not contain valid information. As a result, a so-called linking block is created between the first recorded signal and the second recorded signal, this linking block including said link position. Hence, the linking block does not contain valid recorded information, and its data storage capacity is lost.